


Harry's Birthday Gift

by Serenity9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Adopted Harry Potter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity9/pseuds/Serenity9
Summary: A tribute for Harry Potter's birthday





	Harry's Birthday Gift

The doorbell rang in the morning of Harry's seven birthday. The little boy quickly dropped the rag he used to clean the kitchen to open it as his cousin was busy watching the morning show and his aunt in her room.

The guest was someone he never seen before, and Harry knew she most definitely wasn't local. 

For one, no one in the prim neighbourhood would dress as the young lady on door, with a ripped jeans, T-shirt with cartoon drawing, and a long brown coat. 

And her hair! Harry couldn't resist gaping at the woman's long, waved hair that was dyed in multiple shades of blue, purple, and pink. It moved gently in the summer breeze, changing colour beautifully.

The woman's airy chuckled finally brought Harry back to reality and he shut his jaw with an audible click.

She crounched to reach Harry 's height.

"Hello little one. Are you Harry Potter?"

Harry could only nodded mutely, how did she know his name?

"Happy Birthday, little one" the lady beamed.

Harry just nodded mutely. It was the first time anyone wished him a happy birthday and he didn't even know who she was!

"My name is Sakura Evans. I am your mother's half sister" she introduced herself seeing the boy's confused face.

Harry blinked "Half sister?"

"Yes. I have same mother with you mom, but different dad"

"So, you're my aunt?" Harry asked, confused. "Then why do I never met you before?"

Ms. Evans nodded "Yes Harry, I am your aunt. Unfortunately I only arrived in England last week. Before, I lived in Japan since before you were born and I don't know of your parent's death. Nor that you will be with Petunia" her tone turned sour at the name.

"You don't like aunt Petunia!" Harry exclaimed, awed. Everyone else he meet thought aunt Petunia was a good mother and amazing housewife who could balanced between caring for two children and the house (they never knew it was Harry who did the hosehold chores).

"Nope" Ms. Evans shook her head "Do you like her?"

Harry shook his head too. Aunt Petunia often cuffed his ears or yelling at him without reason. She was sometimes mean too.

"Do you like living in here?"

Harry blinked at that. No, he didn't like it in Number four, but "It's better than in orphanage or on the street" he mumbled.

His newfound aunt's smile turned sad "You will not be in orphanage, Harry. Do you want to live with me? I know you don't know me, but I promised I will love and cherish you like my own son"

The green eyes turned impossibly wide "You want me? You really want me? But I am just a freaky boy"

"You are not freaky, Harry James Potter" Sakura's tone turned stern "You are a smart, handsome, kind little wizard"

"Wizard?"

"Yes child, do your aubt or uncle never told you anything about magic?"

"It doesn't exist" Harry replied, matter-of-fact.

His new aunt just laughed again "No, Harry. Magic is pretty much real. Your mum and dad can do magic, you can also."

"Really? Can you do it too?"

"Sadly, no. In my family, only your mum got the gift. But your mum's friend can do it too. He was the one who contacted me when he realized you are living with Petunia and he is waiting back home, your new home if you want"

Harry scruched his nose. "Is he good? Will mum's friend locked me out the house like uncle Vernon? Or smacked me when I don't finish my chores?"

"Oh dear" Sakura's tone turned sad "No Harry, Sev will never raised a hand to you. He will never smack you or lock you or starve you. He will teach you magic and healed you, he wants you happy and healthy. I promise"

Harry beamed "I want to live with you, please"

"Of course, little one. Can you pack your things while I speak to your aunt? Then we will go, I am sure Sev was already waiting with your birthday lunch and presents"

That stopped the boy on his step "Birthday lunch? And I got present?"

"Sure did, child. You only turned seven once, it is a special day."

Eyes glistening, Harry skipped to his cupboard, missing the pair of almost identical green eyes narrowed in anger nor his aunt Petunia who appeared on the stair.

Sakura stepped inside the house without hesitation or being invited and marched upstair to meet Petunia who blanched at the sight of her younger half sister.

Harry couldn't hear what the two woman said as he collected his meager belonging into his old knapsack, that once belonged to uncle Vernon. He didn't have much, just a rattle old blanket, a few broken toys, and Dudley's castoff clothes. 

He decided to wait on the porch after he finished.

"Fine! Take him, but don't ever return him to us again!" He heard aunt Petunia screeched as the two women came into view.

Sakura moved to insert herself between Harry, who shrunk to himself, and her older half sister 

"Do not worry Petunia, you will never see him again. I will never let sweet boy like Harry be exposed to a shrew like you" she answered coldly.

In answer, Petunia simply slammed the door on their nose.

Sakura led Harry to the abandoned building two blocks away. Harry twisted around to say goodbye to Mrs. Figg as they passed her house but the old woman was nowhere to be seen and Harry just remembered that Mrs. Figg always went to Petco to buy cat food every Wednesday and felt just a little sad but he did waved to Mr. Tibbs who was perched on the window sill. 

When they arrived at the half-demolished building, Harry's new aunt took a pendant with emerald eyes snake coiled around a full bloom cherry blossom from her pocket. 

She then pick Harry up and the little boy's mouth formed an astonished 'O' at the gentle handling "Little one, can you be brave for aunt? Our journey will be a little scary but I will protect you from harm"

Harry gulped. But he was a big boy and uncle Vernon said big boy never got scared, so he nodded. "I am not scared, aunt"

His aunt smiled her kind smile that Harry loved "That's a good boy. Now, please close your eyes and hug me tightly, ok?"

Harry's eyes widened. His aunt wanted him to hug her? He got to hug his aunt like Dudley hug aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon? The boy beamed and proceed to do just that and Sakura had to held back her laugh at the cute image Harry made with his little eyes scrunched.

She held the precious little boy tighter and squeezed the portkey "Silverweed"

With a swirl, the lady and her young charge vanished from Little Whinging, Surrey, never to be seen again. 


End file.
